Into the Night
by Konotsu
Summary: Clayton finds his lifemate while she is dancing a sexy salsa dance. What does he find so intrigueing about her?... A songfic by Santana & Chad Kroager.


I have walked the paths the devil has given me himself. Some have cost me my sanity and the darkness growing through my soul and others have given me strength with every straight road, curve, and every turn. Though a part of me prayed that something could sway me from the devil's paths, somehow or someway.

Right now I'm sitting in a restaurant in the back, blending in. I can still observe the people around me. Some are sitting and smoking, others chatting with their friends, or family. I have no friends or family. My family died long ago in the Turks War by murder and betrayal. My friends gave in to betrayal and I have had to kill them with my bear hands. In my world, no one is safe. In one moment you could be having a friendly conversation with your best friend or an acquaintance and the next, could turn into the most hideous creatures and kill you before you know it. Trust, love, and happiness could cost you your life. No one could save me from this bleak, empty, damned life.

At least…that's what I thought until I looked up from my spot. The lights dimmed, everyone was looking up from their current location in the restaurant and the spotlight was on a very interesting woman.

"_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,"**_

Drums started playing as a woman stood on the wooden floor. She had coal black curly hair down her back that the light shined on and deep black eyes that matched her hair. Her skin was the color of soft cream. She wore a sexy red salsa dress that showed off her shoulders and legs. I met her eyes. They had fire in them. Not the fires of the devil but the fires of strength. Her strength. Something stirred within me that had died long ago.

"**_And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,"_**_  
_

She started dancing to the beat of the dreams and other instruments that began playing to the song with her hips. Then her feet began to do a flowing, graceful dance. Who was this woman? I need to know. No woman has ever gotten my attention, but this one did. She is a very strange creature. Everyone began to clap to the drums, smiling at the unknown dancer. She was lifting her dress a bit showing off her legs then letting it fall, veiling her legs once more. She smiled brightly, dancing in her world.

**"**_**And we sang;**_**  
**_**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We;re singing;  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,"**_

Her feet were still moving to the rhythmic song. She danced like she was born too, like the gods above have granted her this gift for her only. No one would do it better than she can. She was the best and no one would top her, not even the most titled would. Her coal black hair was swaying with her, adding more grace to her. Her red lips were curved up in a smile and her eyes closed. She looked to be caught up in her world, dancing for no one but for herself. Everyone clapped and smiled, intent on watching this exotic creature dance.

"_**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on her face,  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in her eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,"**_

I needed to know who she was, and desperately. She could be a creature from a different time, a person from another place like me, or she was something else entirely. I didn't know and it was driving me crazy. Her eyes averted to me and her smile was reaching them. No one every had the guts to look into my eyes, it was usually fatal for someone to do that. But she did, and nothing was happening. Her smile was reaching me because I felt my mouth curve up into a smile. That has never happened to me before. Through the distance between us, we were smiling at each other, giving us a feeling that is a mystery to me. Who was this woman?

_**"We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,"**_

She began to do a graceful spin. I got up from my seat and stalked over to her. Her arms were out, I grabbed her hand, making her spin into my body. Her eyes widened at me, unexpected at the sight of me. I began to lead the dance and she followed. We moved to the rhythm of the song, like we were born too. We were like a two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly, we were glued to each other. No one would tear us apart and try to fit us together with another piece. We were one, and we danced continuously; forgetting about limited time.

"_**And we sang;  
**__**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing;  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,"**_

Everyone watched us, then they got up from their seats and began dancing with their friends, lovers, or whoever they were with. Everyone was beginning to get lost into their own world too, listening to the rhythmic song, and dancing to the beat. They didn't watch us anymore, they were intent on their own partners. They too, forgot about limited time around them.

"_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, like it saved me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,"**_

Whoever she was, she was gift from whatever world she came from. We danced like we were one.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice calm. She wasn't threatened by me. At once colors around me appeared, and new emotions went through me that were hard to contain. I smiled. Now I know what this exotic creature is. I am born again. A gift from the heavens that has saved from the devils hell. She is my other half.

"Clayton." I answered. I would have repeated my thought, but that might creep her out.

Her soft red lips curved into a smile. "Elena." Her musical voice said, looking into my eyes as if she could read my soul. I could still see the fires of her strength in her, making unknown emotions in me stir as strong as the devil.

The drums still played, and everyone in the room still danced in the room nonstop.

"_**And we sang;  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
We're singing;  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night."**_

Now I know who this creature was. She was exotic. Different and all the same beautiful down to her soul. Bright colors shined through her, especially red that showed her strength through her deep dark eyes that was easy to see. She was a gift from the heavens above that has saved my from my personal hell. She has saved me from the path of the devil that has cost me my sanity and the darkness of my soul that has spread. She hasn't cost me my strength but only has added to that. She is my one and only, my lifemate.

We danced on into the night, losing track of time. Some people have quit and others have stayed. But I didn't pay attention to anyone around me, I just concentrated on her and her alone without distraction. She doesn't know that she's my lifemate but she has a sense of the attraction between us. She will know eventually but for now, we dance.

-This was something that just came to mind. I had to write it. It's just a short songfic. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Criticism is always allowed. Also, this story might be a little weird.- 


End file.
